A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various devices such as electronic book (“eBook”) readers, cellular telephones, smart phones, portable media players, tablet computers, wearable computers, laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, televisions, appliances, home electronics, automotive electronics, augmented reality devices, and so forth to stream the digital content. In many cases, the processing associated with streaming content to a device is both intensive and continuous resulting in the devices generating greater than normal amounts of heat, which can cause the exterior of the device to be warm or hot to the touch.